


Push and Pull

by epiproctan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/pseuds/epiproctan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that hard to convince Ren to do certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hitsugi_Zirkus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/gifts).



> For Rennie because we discussed this and similar situations in great detail and also because you're the best.

Desire’s food was probably getting a little cold, and he couldn’t possibly have given less of a fuck at that moment.

He did love food, and it was a shame that it had to get cold like that, but there were things in the world he loved even more, and he would gladly sacrifice his meal for them. Like his dear Reason, for example, but Aoba wasn’t here right now. He was locked deep down somewhere inside of him and wouldn’t be out for awhile. Or like Restraint, despite the way he could ruin even the best of his fun. Or like…well, most relevantly, like sex.

Desire glanced over at Ren, seated close beside him, his posture rigid, mouth slightly downturned into a frown, and his breath coming in barely-controlled pants. He was looking down towards Desire with an almost begging question in his eyes: _why?_

_Why not?_ was the only response that Desire could give with only a flash of his smirk and a toss of his shoulders, but it was the same one he would’ve given if it had been posed verbally. After all, the thing that he was doing with his hand right now, the thing that Ren was anxiously questioning and Desire was giving up the warmth of his dinner for, well, Desire didn’t really see a problem with it in the long run. It would make Ren feel good after all. He might have protests and complaints, but Ren was definitely into this shit.

It wasn’t like anyone had noticed, anyway, so there really was no harm in it. The pair was seated at a table in a back corner of a restaurant with a group of their friends, laughing off a hard day at work, and Mizuki was telling some story that had everyone’s focused attention. No one was taking note of the way Aoba’s (well, Desire’s, rather) arm was extended a little too far to his right to be casually hanging at his side. He was kneading, trying to move only at his wrist as not to make too-obvious motions from the elbow or the shoulder, but sometimes Ren’s hard cock seemed to be begging for a bit more vigorous rubbing, the way it twitched and strained under the fabric of his jeans. Thrilled, Desire pressed his palm down harder and gave a squeeze that had Ren gasping.

Clear was apparently the only one who heard Ren’s sharp inhalation, as he glanced over curiously. “Is everything alright, Ren-san?”

“Yes,” Ren answered quickly, his answer contradicting his bright cheeks and the way his shoulders shook slightly every time he took a breath. “I’m fine.”

Apparently not buying it, Clear curiously examined Ren’s face before glancing at Aoba to see if he had any answers. Desire’s only response was a bright, innocent smile, the kind that Aoba might wear, and Clear accepted this as normal and turned back towards Mizuki just in time to catch a joke that sent the rest of the table into peals of rowdy laughter. Desire took advantage of the distraction to press harder, rub a little more, and Ren was suddenly visibly shuddering beside him with the effort of keeping their actions unnoticed.

But it wasn’t enough, because nothing was ever enough for Desire. He was getting bored already, and though the way Ren couldn’t handle his own arousal was entertaining for sure, it wasn’t going to keep him occupied forever.

Desire sat up tall in his chair to lean towards Ren’s ear, smiling sweetly to give it the appearance of any normal whisperings shared between lovers.

“So are you going to come in those pants for me or what?”

Ren stiffened, and if Desire thought his blush was apparent before, watching his cheeks redden even further gave him a smug feeling of accomplishment.

“I need to visit the restroom,” Ren announced loudly, suddenly, shifting out of his chair at an awkward angle to hide the bulge in his pants, fleeing the table with stunning haste. Mizuki’s story interrupted, the rest of the table watched him leave with confused, concerned faces.

Desire stood much more slowly, smiling almost apologetically at his friends. “He didn’t look too good. I’ll go help him out.”

He laughed to himself all the way to the bathroom, happily anticipating all the ways that he could do as he told his friends and help him out. Just thinking about it was getting him hard. Ren obviously wanted it, and he wanted it too.

He found Ren at the sink, water dripping from his face, eyes closed, taking deep, controlled breaths. This was probably something Aoba had encouraged him to do at some time or another, to deal with his predictably inconvenient sex drive. Desire thought that was really quite unfair of him. If his lover wanted him, why should he deprive him of that? It didn’t seem to be helping much, anyway, as his cock was still outlined, hard and long, in the front of his jeans.

“Something wrong, Restraint?” Desire asked, pointedly not removing his eyes from the stretch of the fabric between his legs.

Ren was definitively silent as he looked towards the entire reason for his existence standing before him.

If the unresponsiveness was supposed to faze Desire, it didn’t in the least, and he drew closer, resting his fingertips lightly on Ren’s chest. “Let me give you a hand.”

“I don’t believe that’s—”

Desire quieted him with an aggressive kiss, and then yanked him towards one of the two small toilet stalls. He shoved the protesting Ren inside and then followed himself.

“Come _on_ ,” he purred, turning his back to him in order to lock the door, swinging his hips and brushing his ass against Ren’s front for good measure. “I know you want it.”

“We can’t here,” Ren said, his voice strained and low and _hungry_.

“It’ll be really quick,” Desire promised, grinning back over his shoulder. “No one will ever know.” He leaned forward a little, bending slightly at the waist, resting a hand on the door of the stall in front of him and tilting his pelvis back to slide against Ren. “I promise you’ll like it, _Ren_.”

There was a long moment of stillness, but then Desire could’ve sworn he heard something audibly snap. When Ren shoved Desire’s chest up against the door, probably more roughly than he’d intended, he grinned to himself. He couldn't even start to find the words to describe how much he appreciated Ren’s body, how much bigger and stronger it was than his own, how easy it was to be physically restrained by him, how effortlessly he could incite just the reaction he wanted from him. With his strong hands on his upper thighs and his face burning against his neck, Ren pulled him back towards him, into his body, and began gyrating his hips against him, rubbing hard into the seat of his pants.

With a contented sigh, Desire pushed back into him, moving with him, giving him the pressure and friction that he so clearly wanted. Ren leaned in, bowed over his body, panting into his shoulder, holding onto his hipbones with desperate fingertips, and _shit_ he was so hard against him, huge and firm and solid.

“You want me that badly, huh?” Desire chuckled. “You’re disgusting, you know. Dry humping me in a public bathroom.”

“Desire,” Ren huffed unsteadily against his ear. “Please—nn…be quiet. What if…people hear us?”

“Let them,” he snorted in response, slowing down the movements of his hips to press back harder, dragging himself up and down the length of his shaft.

Ren whined, and his hand drew down to the front of his pants, shoving between their bodies, but Desire reached behind him and grabbed his wrist before he could even begin to undo his belt buckle.

“Didn’t you hear me?” he said, bringing Ren’s hand around him to the bulge at his own crotch, his erection painfully restrained against the fabric of his jeans. “I said I want you to come in your pants for me.”

Ren groaned, growled, whimpered, and Desire merely shoved his hips back towards Ren, feeling the hardness on him, reminding him that he could still pleasure him. Rubbing his ass slowly, tauntingly, up and down his length, it wasn’t long before Ren was grinding back into him, one arm moving to wrap around his waist to pull him in solidly against him, his other hand beginning to press into his cock through his jeans. Their tempo accelerated rapidly, desperate Ren driving forward against him with more pressure, quicker thrusts, his breathing raspy and uneven. Desire slid his fingers in under Ren’s to unbutton his own pants, and pulled them down just enough to give him access to his cock. Gasping into his hair, Ren circled his fingers around it and began giving it rough, hard strokes, matching the pace with which he thrust himself against him.

“Hah, that feels great, Ren. A little harder….” Desire braced his forearms against the door and jutted his ass further backwards, wanting to feel every hard inch of Ren through the fabric that separated them. Ren heeded his directions and tightened his grip, moving his hand faster, and _god_ Ren knew just what to do to make him feel it straight down to his toes. Desire supposed it was the constant practice, the knowledge of how Aoba’s body worked even better than his own, but whatever it was, Ren’s hand and its movements were a flawless gift. Yeah, he’d thought if he came out to play today he wouldn’t go unrewarded for his efforts, and he’d definitely been right. This was worth the struggle of pushing Aoba aside, and certainly worth Aoba’s assured future annoyance. It was good, it was so good, _good_ —

The squeal of the bathroom door rang out.

Ren was barely frozen motionless for a split second before he threw his hand preemptively over Desire’s mouth, and holding him still against him, Desire could feel the frenzied pounding of his heart on his back. The footsteps of their company seemed to echo through the bathroom, and Desire could have sworn that his own excited heartbeat, thudding just as wildly, and the way Ren was panting next to his ear resonated in the same volume. Maybe the newcomer could see their feet, the shoes of two grown men in one bathroom stall. The thought sent a thrill up Desire’s spine.

But the man didn’t pause or do anything else to indicate that he’d noticed their presence, and instead presumably went straight to the urinal to take care of his business. Disappointed, Desire opened his mouth to nip at Ren’s palm, and then started rolling his hips back again. Ren gasped, holding still, but Desire was fucking his hand now, slow and quiet. They both knew there was nothing Ren could do to make him stop, no near-silent whisper that would halt him or grip of his hand that would make him yield, and Desire wasn’t planning on stopping himself anytime soon. He listened, elated and alive, as the urinal flushed and more footsteps followed. Desire reached back and grabbed Ren forcefully by the ass, shoving him closer and grinding back into him.

Water ran loud in the sink, and Ren exhaled a breath that he’d apparently been holding for some time. Desire couldn’t help chuckling under his breath and adding an extra force to his movements. The rustle of their clothes was rather noticeable, he had to admit, but he especially didn’t want to stop now, because god _damm_ Ren’s hand and Ren’s dick felt good on him, and the other man in the bathroom was just about done anyway, his footsteps retreating towards the door. He walked straight past them, most likely blissfully unaware of the events occurring not inches away.

As the door opened, Desire let out a low moan. Purposefully, maybe. He didn’t know. He didn’t care.

The man paused at the door, holding it half open.

Desire was feeling it everywhere, completely uncaring that Ren’s grip had tightened around him fretfully. He couldn’t have stopped moving if he’d wanted to. Which he didn’t, because _fuck_ this was hot, this was everything he’d wanted and more.

But then the footsteps continued and the door swung shut, and Ren and Desire were once again alone in the bathroom.

“Desire,” Ren gasped frantically, his hand that was on Desire’s mouth now tracing down the side of his torso. “This isn’t—”

“Shut up and keep moving,” Desire said, grinding back _hard_ into Ren. “Tell me you’re not into this. Tell me this doesn’t feel amazing.”

All Ren could do was whimper and move back against him, digging in, unable to deny the pleasure. He might have been taught by Aoba to hate that he loved it, but he did love it, Desire could tell from the way his arm tugged around his waist again, the way that his breaths were hoarse and rough against his ear, the way that his motions were becoming less and less even as time went on. He no longer felt completely in control of himself, either, his hips bucking back at their own arrhythmic pace, his legs twitching and shaking, his cock throbbing and dribbling fat drops of precum onto the tile floor. His whole body was straining, wanting, his blood rushing and his mind unclear.

He hadn’t taken his hand away from Ren’s ass yet and he gave it a squeeze that elicited a startled, low yelp, and Ren’s pace picked up. His hand still felt incredible, his body burning, his cock stiff and _wonderful_ as it ground into him.

“Ren…aaah, that feels so good.” Desire let the words spill from his mouth between moans. “Come on, give me _more_ ….”

Ren could only do as he was told, pumping harder, faster, rubbing against him more urgently. “Desire…nng….”

Desire was relishing this, loving every inch of Ren’s dick on his ass and the way his own knees were shaking and how Ren was grinding so hard into him that his whole body would lurch forward and his head would trail wetness on the stall door. He wanted this to last for _hours_ , he wanted to be pushed so hard and long that his body would collapse onto the dirty tiles with excruciating pleasure so overwhelming that he could barely move, that it would _hurt_. But everything was happening so fast and Desire couldn’t hold on anymore. He clung to the last of his sanity, and then as the unbearable heat took him, he let go.

He climaxed fierce and brutal with a strangled cry, release sharp and searing as it stabbed through him. His spine arched forward as his cum spurted out into the air, landing white and slick on the door and the bathroom floor. He grinned when the pleasure spiked up his spine and flooded his head with a delicious haze, and it was _amazing_. Judging by Ren’s low drawn-out moan, he wasn’t far behind, and suddenly he was slowing to a stop, his dick twitching against Desire’s ass. They stood entirely pressed together back to front for a long moment, chests heaving, bodies floating, just touching each other and recovering from their weightlessness. Then Ren pulled away.

“Mm, that was really good,” Desire told him around huffs of breath, leaning heavily against the door, his cheek pressed to the cool surface. In response he heard the spinning of a toilet paper roll, and he turned around abruptly to find Ren wadding the paper in one hand and going to open his pants with the other.

“What are you doing?” Desire challenged, grabbing him by the wrist again.

“I need to clean myself,” Ren replied, frowning.

Desire smirked. “Don’t.”

Ren’s eyes widened satisfyingly. “It’s uncomfortable,” he stated, “and it may soak through.”

“So?” Desire laughed, taking the toilet paper from his hand and tossing it in the toilet. “Don’t let anyone see, if it bothers you.”

“Desire, I—”

With a toss of his hair, Desire pulled his pants closed and moved to open the stall door.

“Wait,” Ren said, his voice gaining a slightly flustered edge. “It would be rude of us to not clean this mess.”

“Just leave it,” Desire said, grabbing Ren once again and pulling him out of the stall. He couldn’t help but snicker at Ren’s discomfited, concerned expression when he caught sight of it in the mirror as he went to the sink. It lasted long after they had washed and dried their hands, turned a brighter red as he held the door open for a customer who was on his way into the bathroom while they slipped out, and twisted into something humiliated and worn when Desire sat him down and explained to their tablemates that he’d just needed to help Ren with a personal problem.

Desire could only laugh to himself. Because he knew that despite his embarrassment, Ren had definitely enjoyed it, and it was only a matter of time before the next chance they got to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> ew gross Sly some poor worker is going to have to clean that up now you’re disgusting
> 
> (jk it’s me I’m the one who’s disgusting hahahahahahaha) 
> 
> epiproctan.tumblr.com


End file.
